Kingdom of Loneliness
by nanetys
Summary: E aquilo era tudo o que você era, e tudo o que você tinha. .:centrada e dedicada ao único e eterno Grimmjow:.


_**Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence. Mas ainda vou fazer Kubo me adotar pra herdar os direitos autorais 8D_

**

* * *

**

Kingdom Loneliness

-

_Não há mais ninguém ouvindo  
Estou sozinho em minha costa arenosa  
Em uma ilha de solidão novamente eu vivo  
E eu ainda tenho muito mais para dar_

_(Loneliness – _The Past Alive_)_

-

Você nunca teve muita coisa. Era você e sua força. Quando você parava e tentava se lembrar de algum fato, você só percebia que não tinha nada para lembrar, porque você nunca tivera nada – ou _quase_ nada, mas o pouco que você havia tido não valia o esforço de guardar na memória, valia?

E você queria algo. Porque você não queria ser como os outros hollows. Ah, não. Você não queria ser um bicho irracional que passa a eternidade apenas buscando almas das quais se alimentar. Você não queria uma vida (se é que aquilo podia ser chamado de vida) vazia e sem sentido daquele jeito. Você queria algo, algo pelo que lutar. E se você não tivesse esse algo que te motivasse, você preferia um milhão de vezes ser morto. Você queria um _objetivo_.

Mas você não sabia mesmo que objetivo seria aquele. O que um simples adjucha poderia querer? Bom, você ainda poderia se tornar um vasto lorde. Mas qual seria o sentido disso? Depois de se tornar um vasto lorde, o que você iria fazer, o que iria buscar? Isso, é claro, se você continuasse sendo você mesmo quando se tornasse um vasto lorde.

Então, eles disseram aquela palavra – _rei_. Alguém superior a todos. E você sempre teria que lutar por aquilo, porque sempre teria alguém tentando ser superior a você. Era um objetivo pelo qual você lutaria eternamente, e nunca o alcançaria de verdade, e você ficaria constantemente lutando – uma motivação eterna, sem fim, que faria valer a pena erguer a espada e matar todos que ficassem em seu caminho.

E, também, você merecia ser chamado de rei, não é? Porque, afinal de contas, você não era só um hollow ordinário, medíocre. Você era especial, e finalmente havia encontrado aquilo que você precisava.

(Pelo menos, era o que você acreditava)

E então, você recebeu aquela proposta – se tornar ainda mais forte. Como se fosse possível, você se tornar ainda mais forte do que poderia chegar a ser. Mas e daí? Não era como se você tivesse algo a perder. Se começasse a suspeitar de algo, tinha confiança suficiente em sua própria força para dar um jeito. E você daria, porque você _já_ era forte, e você estava pouco se lixando para o que aquele shinigami queria; se aquilo te deixaria mais forte, era o bastante, e que se fodesse os planos que ele tinha ou deixava de ter.

Força era o que você tinha, força era o que você queria manter. E aquilo era tudo que te importava.

Mas você não gostou do que descobriu lá. Haviam pessoas mais fortes do que você, e aquilo não estava certo. Mas a sua ira e contrariedade não duraram muito, porque você então se deu conta de que só precisava continuar o que você havia começado há muito tempo: _provar_, de um jeito ou de outro, que era o mais forte. E lhe deram fraccións, que na verdade só serviam pra fazer as coisas que você não estava a fim; e eles não era como seus irmãos (como os fraccións de Nel), nem seus grandes admiradores (como Tesla), nem como seus fiéis súditos (como os de Barragan), nem como seus companheiros (como os de Halibel), nem como parte de você (como Lilinette). Eles eram apenas subordinados.

E você não se deu conta de que, na verdade, lutava sozinho por algo incerto.

E é aqui que aparece a pessoa que provavelmente mais mudou sua rotina.

_Kurosaki Ichigo_.

Você o odiava, odiava, odiava. Com todas as suas forças, com todo o seu ser, do fundo de seu âmago, você o odiava. Você não queria matá-lo, ah, não. Você queria fazê-lo apenas reconhecer que você era superior, porque todos o tratavam como alguém especial, como uma espécie de prodígio, mas _você_ era o mais forte, o mais poderoso, e você tinha que manter aquilo.

Porque era a única coisa que você tinha para proteger: sua própria força.

E conforme o tempo ia passando, você ia lentamente – e inconscientemente – percebendo. Kurosaki Ichigo não lutava para ser forte, para ser o melhor, nem sequer lutava porque era alguém de espírito nobre: ele lutava porque tinha medo de perder os amigos. Porque tinha medo de acabar sozinho.

_Como você_.

_Você_ era sozinho, porque você afastava as pessoas e não permitia que elas lutassem ao seu lado, porque você acreditava que aquilo te faria perder a glória, porque você acreditava que aquilo te enfraqueceria e assim você perderia a razão de continuar lá – ser o mais forte de todos.

E você não se dava conta de que se pensasse diferente, se pensasse como Kurosaki Ichigo, você teria um motivo muito maior para lutar, um motivo que te fortalecia com tanta ênfase quanto fazia a ele. Você lutaria para não ficar sozinho.

Mas você já era sozinho.

Você já não tinha nada.

Então, você ia continuar lutando por aquilo que sempre te motivou e sempre te fez seguir enfrente, derrubando todos que estivessem em seu caminho. Aquele objetivo que você tinha adotado há tantos anos, e que agora você ficava repetindo cada vez mais a si mesmo para ter certeza de que não desistiria dele nem mudaria de idéia.

Porque se não fosse assim, você iria preferir a morte, não é?

Mas não estava dando certo, e cada vez mais você perdia sua força de vontade. E quanto mais isso acontecia, mais você se forçava a lutar, mais você se forçava a dar tudo de si, até chegar ao ponto de às vezes você esquecer porque lutava, porque seu motivo não era assim tão forte e marcante, mais.

E você estava começando a ficar confuso, o que não era algo que você se permitia. E você via Kurosaki Ichigo e tinha inveja dele. Não de sua força, nem de seus amigos. Você invejava que ele tivesse um motivo tão forte e marcante quanto o medo da solidão para poder continuar lutando. Você tinha medo da solidão, também, mas não admitiria, porque sabia que quanto mais forte ficasse, mais sozinho seria; era assim que as coisas eram. E você queria ser o mais forte.

Não queria?

E você chegou à conclusão que deveria ter chegado séculos antes – algum dia, não haveria mais ninguém que fosse superior à você. E então, você estaria sozinho; forte demais para precisar provar sua força, e então o que faria? Pelo que você lutaria?

_Por prazer_. Era o que você pensava, porque ultimamente era só aquilo que _realmente_ te fazia lutar – nem tinha mais motivo, praticamente; era só por orgulho e para passar o tempo na verdade.

E você estava traindo a si mesmo. Não tinha decidido que não queria ser um hollow medíocre que mata por matar, que vive por viver? Não tinha decidido que não teria uma vida vazia como a de outros hollows comuns?

E sua vida, agora, tinha algum sentido? Algum sentido _real_?

Não.

Era vazia. Vazia e sem sentido. E não era – definitivamente – o que você queria. Você queria ser alguém, queria ser especial. E você se lembrou de que, muito tempo atrás, sua decisão não havia sido a de se tornar o mais forte; sua decisão havia sido a de se tornar _diferente_. E você não era, não era diferente dos outros Espadas, dos outros Arrancars, dos outros hollows. Você era igual a todos – lutando por prazer, lutando por ordens de Aizen-sama, lutando porque era aquilo que você sabia.

Então, quer dizer que a única coisa que você possuía era sua espada e sua força? Mais nada? Você era só isso? Você não era então uma alma que – algum dia – foi humana? Você não passava de um hollow, um _buraco_? Nada, vazio, oco?

Não! Não, você não queria isso, você queria ser especial! Você queria ser mais do que isso, você queria ser mais do que os outros!

Você queria ser _você_. E você queria que ser "você" implicasse um milhão, um zilhão de coisas, incontáveis características e qualidades e marcas que seriam só sua, e não um hollow que se tornou muito forte e ponto final. Você queria ser _alguém_.

Mas você não sabia como.

E você só descobriu isso quando achou que, finalmente, sua hora tinha chegado.

E apesar de todas as coisas sem razão e sem explicação que você havia feito, Kurosaki Ichigo salvou sua vida. E ele salvou sua vida com a mesma expressão que salvara Kuchiki Rukia, Inoue Orihime e todos os seus amigos.

Porque você valia a pena. E se você valia a pena, era porque você era alguém.

E você parou de ligar para todas aquelas coisas, e tirou sua coroa _imaginária_.

Porque você tinha muito mais além dela.

* * *

**N/A** Não posso fazer nada se amo esse cara mais do que minha própria vida. Ele é foda e merecia uma centrada especificamente nele. Uma que ele não tivesse que dividir com ninguém, só dele.

Pode não ter saído perfeita, mas foi feita de coração. Porque tudo o que eu faço pensando nele é feito com todo o amor que possuo. Então, pode não ser tudo o que ele merece, mas é tudo o que eu posso dar.

Te amo, Grimmy s2

(Momento declaração de amor randômica a personagem fictício off)

**_Se você não apertar esse botão verde aí embaixo, será o fim do mundo. Deixe reviews e não corra riscos 8D_**


End file.
